1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus having a continuous shooting function, a continuous shooting control method, and a program therefore.
2. Related Art
In recent years, many digital cameras have been put into practical use that use Charge Coupled Devices (CCD) to convert an optical still image captured by a lens to an electric signal to record the signal in a recording medium such as a semiconductor memory or a floppy disk.
Generally, this type of digital camera includes a continuous shooting function to carry out a plurality of photographing operations by a single shot. Conventionally, a digital camera has been provided through which an operation by a user can be used to set a plurality of different continuous shooting speeds (the number of photographing operations per unit time).